


Sasuseal

by notthedevil



Series: Custom Seal Icons! [22]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Art, Gen, Seals (Animals)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke from Dreaming of Sunshine using the fire-style chidori only he's a seal.
Series: Custom Seal Icons! [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601248
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Sasuseal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charientist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charientist/gifts).




End file.
